Talk:Valkyria Wiki
New Page Layout Trial 01/08/10 > 08/08/10 Hi guys, i'm starting to further modify the front page to try and get away from the generic cooky cutter look for our wiki. If you guys notice any problems with the front page in the next few days then i'll be responsible and i'd like to ask for your patience. - Ecchi_Garr (Admin) New Version Valkyria Wiki 03/08/10 Gentlemen, You should now be viewing Valkyria wiki in it's shiny new V2.01beta skin. Just so you know there are a few known issues relating to the new skin (Due completely to my inexperience coding in CSS), just so you know below is a list of all issues currently known; *The new logo is poorly sized and a little more pixilated than i had realised - it will be replaced with a new version asap. *Pictures appear at faded when added to main page - this will be amended as soon as i can find an override, hopefully it's not too noticable. *The blue text in the nav bar is a little difficult to read - this will also be amended soon, please put up with it for now. *Transparency settings and top bar alignment are incorrect for some versions of the Internet Explorer browser, currently I reccomend using the Firefox browser until the skin can be opimised for Explorer. Sorted as far as i'm aware, if you still have this problem please contact me! Hopefully these are the only errors, I'm especially interested in whether the skin is being displayed correctly on different browsers, the more info i can get on this the better the finished code will be so please leave feedback if you can. Ecchi_Garr (Admin) New Version Valkyria Wiki 01/09/10 To coincide with the new Valkyria Chronicles game for PSP (and hopefully the announcement of a third in the series at the tokyo games show) the front page will be updated some time this week, hope everyone likes it. Ecchi_Garr (Admin) Fix the new look Find "preferences" under your user tab, scroll down to find "site layout" and change it from "New Wikia Look" to "MonoBook." It gets rid of the pointless borders either side of the page and all the mouse-over drop-down menu silliness. We even still have a logo in this setting! :D Also, I'm fairly sure the admin can set it that way for the whole site, so we're not stuck with fixed-width pages and that wonderful broken image upload bar that hasn't updated since I was uploading images for Equus. Evil Tim 14:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :So, is Monobook skin is like an official skin that everyone uses? I didn't know this til now and I think many people don't either. And it's confusing cuz these 2 skins have totally different layout, which will lead to conflict in editing. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 18:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I know a lot of Wikias are telling users to switch to Monobook as their default because "New Wikia Look" forces a set width which breaks some formatting, especially large tables. I personally don't like the huge blank spaces either side of the page, and the drop-down menus don't work properly on my phone either. Evil Tim 18:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That's true, there are lots more space, images can be bigger, etc. But I kinda like "new wikia look", it seems neater and has a better composition like the texts are not too spread out, the images are not too far from the texts. But anyway, my point is we need to decide which skin to use (I'm ok with both) and somehow let people know and encourage them to use that skin. Cuz like me, I've been reducing the size of many images as they are too big for "new wikia look" while damaging the "monobook skin. A little bit extreme but we can completely remove one and "force" everyone to use the other. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 18:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like I said, I think there's an admin setting somewhere that can make it the default, or we could use a site banner / notification. The second reason people are tending to use Monobook is that the "new look" was very much forced on the community with the old Oasis skin unceremoniously deleted and Wikia's attitude to objections basically boiling down to "piss off;" there's been a lot of fighting, admins being banned for flaming Wikia's sysops, and several very big Wikias moved to alternate hosts over it, including the one for World of Warcraft. Evil Tim 18:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, setting it to default would be a much better solution. Let's see what everyone else thinks cuz I really think we should do this. And we need to redesign as well, the monobook looks very plain. This, I think, Witcher wiki did a very good job. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 19:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay i'm prepared to put some time aside and attempt to redo the site look but i'm going to need two things, the input of the contributers here and your patience. :Firstly and perhaps most importantly we need to sort out what needs to appear on our front page, we need a background image, a colour scheme and perhaps some kind of banner for the site. :I also need you to be patient because the wiki uses CSS that i'm not that familiar with and much of this is going to be trial and error for me so if you visit the site and something isn't right it's my fault but don't panic, : :Anyway i'll wait for some replies before i begin, feel free to state your opinions on our new look. : :Ecchi garr 21:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not trying to push you or anything and I'd gladly help. I've got some ideas, but it really depends on which skin you choose as the default/official skin for the site. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 08:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::*My own personal feelings are that we should base the redesign around the new look wikia as this is the look they're going to be supporting from now on. Ecchi garr 09:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::*But it's horrible :( Evil Tim 10:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::*Hahaha, it is isn't it? 10:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, If you look at the witcher wiki, they designed both skins. So I think we may eventually do both. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 11:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::As for the colour scheme, how about make it looks like the book/menu in VC1? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 17:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Quick question: Would it be OK if I made a wiki article based on an RP I made on Fanfiction.net? Or does that break an unspoken "Canon Only" rule? RedShocktrooper 20:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should be canon-only. If we are to write about fan-fictions, we should dedicate a whole page for them, not just one piece of fan-fic. Like a list of stories, for example. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Other web browsers The site looks great on Firefox and Safari but Opera and Chrome have some spacing issues. Also should the site be called something else not just Valkyria wiki but something catchy like how the Fallout wiki is called The Vault, Star Trek wiki is called Memory Alpha, etc. Just trying to help please don't be mad. -So, for instance, we'd call it Encyclopedia Europa? Might work. RedShocktrooper 18:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::"Encyclopedia Europa" would be a good name but it's a bit too long, imo. We need something easier to remember. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: I've got it Ragnite Refinery...No , Then how about Ragnite tent? Ragnite infirmary? Ragnite infirmier?, something to do with Ragnite As it's going to be the source of problems in the Valkyria world. Just like how Fallout will always have Vaults. I'm liking Ragnite Infirmary. ::::I think the name needs to have something to do with an archive of some sort. A vault could be used to store information and Memory Alpha is a libraby complex in Star trek universe. RedShockTrooper's "Encyclopedia Europa" is a very good name, maybe it's not as long as I thought. But I'm still trying to come up with something canonical, something mentioned ingame like Irene Ellet's "On the Gallian Front" (though its really long this time). [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC)